Malo para las sorpresas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque Draco le tiene una sorpresa a su esposa, pero al parecer no tiene mucha suerte ocultando las cosas y Astoria se da cuenta de las cosas antes de tiempo.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues uno de los escritos que se me ocurrieron hoy con motivo del día de San Valentín, y también para compensarles el hecho de que no he actualizado mi fic largo en buen tiempo.**

**Sé que no tengo escusa, pero me han dejado tantas cosas en la Universidad y además no he tenido mucha inspiración y debo confesar que me he quedado algo estancada, pero ya veré como lo resuelvo, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto.**

**Mientras: espero que les guste.**

**Advertencia: **Draco POV con evidente OoC

* * *

><p><strong>Malo para las sorpresas<strong>

Son las once de la noche y mañana es el día de San Valentín y les he de confesar que le tengo preparado un regalo muy especial a Astoria. Estoy seguro de que le gustará, porque indirectamente lleva toda la semana hablando de ello. Aunque está casi segura de que no le cumpliré su deseo porque realmente no es mi estilo y si les soy honesto tampoco es que me caiga en gracia la idea, pero todo sea por mi esposa.

Mi pequeña es un tanto ingenua aún y aún no se ha dado cuenta de hasta donde puedo llegar por ella, ya muero de ganas por ver su cara mañana por la mañana. En estos momentos se está bañando para meterse a la cama conmigo, pero sé que se tardará, ¡mujeres!, parece que se vuelven sirenas al contacto del agua y ya no quieren salir de la ducha. O al menos Astoria es de esas. Así que iré a darle un vistazo a su regalo antes de que salga.

Tomo mi capa negra y me la hecho encima, el regalo de Astoria está en los calabozos y como ha comenzado a nevar seguramente está helado. Solo espero que su regalo esté bien, no me sería nada grato que algo le pasara, además que si mi esposa se entera me mata.

¿Qué cual es el regalo que le tengo preparado a mi pequeña? ¿Qué por qué tengo que tener tanto cuidado con él?

Pues simple y sencillamente porque él es muy delicado. Él el pequeño cachorro blanco que le he comprado ayer. Si, lo sé, regalar un cachorro para San Valentín no es muy común, pero es lo que ella quería, o bueno, lo que ella quiere. Como estamos recién casados, aun no queremos tener hijos, pero sé que le hace falta compañía cuando yo estoy trabajando. Desde que mis padres se fueron a vivir a Bélgica la mansión está muy sola, solo Astoria, yo y los elfos domésticos. De hecho, cuando Astoria mencionó que hacía falta vida en la casa pensé que quería un bebé, obviamente se lo planteé, pero al igual que yo cree que aún no estamos listos para ello; aunque no me hubiera desagradado la idea si hubiera sido lo contrario. En vista de que no era eso lo que quería, también pensé sería buena idea regalarle una elfina para que estuviera pendiente de ella, pero entonces menciono "algo lindo y cariñoso" cuando contemplábamos los pavorreales del jardín. Entonces entendí que quería una mascota. Había dos opciones, un gato o un perro, pero como soy alérgico a los primeros, decidí lo segundo.

En fin, ya bajé hasta los calabozos para ver al cachorro, que estaba echado sobre unas mantas azules, justo como lo había dejado esta mañana. Aunque el evidentemente el pobre está temblando de frío. Me quito la capa y lo cubro con ella, ojala esto sea suficiente para que pase la noche. Lo miro y sigue temblando, ¿y si mejor le llevo a la cocina? Los elfos domésticos se podrían hacer cargo de ello.

—Vamos pequeño, no quiero que te pase algo antes de que Astoria te ponga nombre – le susurro al cachorrito mientras lo tomo en mis brazos.

Aun no le he puesto nombre, quiero dejarle ese honor a mi esposa, aunque estoy seguro le pondrá alguna cosa empalagosa, como solo ella puede ser. Es un cachorro de perro-lobo, así que aunque apenas tiene una semana está algo grande. Lo llevo con cuidado fuera de los calabazos, es la primera vez que lo paseo por la casa, cuando lo compré usé la aparición para traerlo a la casa y evitar que siquiera los elfos lo vieran, especialmente son algo comunicativos con la "ama."

Llego al recibidor con él en brazos y con horror miro que en las escaleras está ni más ni menos que Astoria, con el cabello aún húmedo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? - pregunta con las cejas enarcadas, esa expresión que me ha copiado desde que empezamos a salir.

—Nada – respondo indiferencia e intento ocultar los nervios de ser descubierto. ¿Por qué siempre he sido tan malo para ocultarle las cosas a ella? Puedo con la oclumancia y puedo planear un asesinato sin que nadie se de por enterado, pero en definitiva a ella no le he podido ocultar nunca nada, ni siquiera cuando es necesario.

—Draco – su voz ha dejado de sonar melosa, para volverse seria, como la de mi madre cuando me regaña.

—Ve al cuarto, ya subo – le digo de forma cortante, el cachorro ya ha comenzado a moverse en mis brazos, parece que el entrar en calor lo ha llenado de energía. —Es solo mi capa, se ensució y la quiero usar mañana – inventar escusas improvisadas es mi última carta a jugar y estoy seguro de que no me va a creer.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿qué llevas ahí entre la capa? - sonrío de lado, ya me descubrió.

—¿Más ropa? - respondo como niño pequeño a quien lo atrapan robando galletas. Ella suspira y niega con la cabeza. —No me hagas decirlo, es una sorpresa – pido con un tono algo lastimero. Lo sé, es difícil de imaginar, pero vale la pena para persuadir a mi esposa, aunque eso jamás salga de las paredes de la mansión. Miren que como Malfoy tengo una imagen que cuidar.

—Está bien – acepta mi pequeña castaña, girándose para darme la oportunidad de escapar con el cachorro.

Sonrío triunfante y apresuro el paso para llevar el animalito a la cocina, pero al parecer no conté con lo hiperactivo que sería un perrito. Nunca en mi vida había tenido uno y si a lo mucho los había visto de lejos; maldigo la hora en la que no puse atención a las clases de cuidado para las criaturas mágicas. No tengo la más mínima idea de como tratar a...

¡Maldición! Ya se me escapó. Anda corriendo por el vestíbulo y sube las escaleras ladrando. ¡Me lleva la que me trajo! Primera vez que Astoria me deja ganar una y la sorpresa se me escapa de las manos sola, literalmente hablando.

—¡Regresa acá! - le grito de mal genio, corriendo detrás de él, pero es demasiado tarde. El cachorro ha llegado a alcanzar a Astoria y le muerde la parte inferior del pijama. ¿Y como no morder a mi esposa cuando sale del baño oliendo a fresas con kiwi?

Astoria grita fuerte, no estoy seguro si es de la impresión o el susto que el cachorro le ha provocado.

—¿Pero que significa esto? - vuelve a gritar mi bella esposa, a lo que el pequeño bribón responde con fuerte ladridos y por fin deja de morder su bata. Ahora el cachorro corré a su alrededor y ella lo mira con sorpresa. Se refleja la emoción en su rostro, con ese gesto de niña con juguete nuevo, justo como cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia en mi último año de Hogwarts. Sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban y en su rostro se extiende una amplia sonrisa que muestra sus alineados dientes blancos.

—Era tu sorpresa – suspiro con resignación —Tu regalo de San Valentín para mañana.

—¿Un cachorro? ¿de verdad? - me dice muy emocionada. Ya sabía que le gustaría y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Me hubiera gustado que la sorpresa fuera para mañana, pero es que si hubiera dejado al pobre en los calabozos seguro se hubiera muerto de hipotermia.

—¿Pero en los calabozos? - noto el reproche en sus ojos y como se agacha a tomar al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos para acunarlo. —¿Como se te ocurre dejar a este pobresito en los calabozos? - me recrimina igual como pensé que lo haría.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías que hiciera para ocultarlo en la casa? - le digo con obviedad.

—Eres imposible, Draco. Las sorpresas no son lo tuyo – susurra con afecto y se acerca para regalarme un beso dulce sabor a menta.

—Pero a que esta vez te sorprendí – aseguro con altanería. ¡Merezco algo de crédito!

—El que me sorprendió fue Drake – me responde con naturalidad, al parecer no me dará crédito por la fallida sorpresa. Aunque estoy seguro de que si me agradecerá el regalo después, quizás mañana que es el día de los enamorados, pero por el momento su hermosa sonrisa es el mejor pago.

—¿Drake? - pregunto mirando al cachorro que me mira con sus ojos amarillos. Ya sabía yo que Astoria le pondría un nombre raro a pobre, pero ¿Drake? Hasta yo lo compadezco y miren que mi nombre es Draco. ¡Momento! Drake, Draco, Drake, Draco... ¿Le puso así por mí? ¡Ay, Astoria!

—¿A que es un nombre mono? - me dice sonriendo más y apretujando al cachorrito en sus brazos. —¿A que no adivinas porque le puse así? - me pregunta emocionada, como si no fuera obvia la respuesta. Para darle gusto niego con la cabeza y sonrió con elegancia, esperando su respuesta. —¡Pues por ti, amor! - mi niña, siempre actuando exactamente como una niña.

—Ya me lo imaginaba – respondo y los abrazo a los dos. Si, a Drake también. Solo espero que el día que tengamos hijos no se le ocurra ponerle nada raro. Que ahora que lo pienso, tener a este cachorro podría ser como una practica para cuando lleguen los bebés. ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado empalagoso y cursi? Si, creo que si lo puedo ser, pero esto no saldrá de mi cabeza, de la misma forma que lo que hago con mi esposa no saldrá de la mansión.

—Vamos a dormir – me murmura Astoria, bostezando, casi al mismo tiempo que el cachorro parece estarse durmiendo en los brazos de ella.

—¿Donde va a dormir Drake? - pregunto con un mal presentimiento, ya me imagino cual será la respuesta. Al menos no es un gato, si fuera un gato no despertaría vivo para celebrar el día de mañana.

—En nuestra habitación – me responde con naturalidad, comenzando a caminar al cuarto con el cachorro en sus brazos. Suspiro y me estiro un poco.

La sigo y llegamos a la habitación, el cachorro ya se durmió o por lo menos eso parece. Astoria lo deja a los pies de la cama, envolviéndolo con su bata azul.

—Buenas noches, cielo – dice cuando se mete en la cama, acurrucándose casi en el centro. Yo solo la observo desde el marco de la puerta y sonrio.

Bien, lo admito, soy malo para las sorpresas o ella siempre corre con suerte para descubrirme y sabe ocultar muy bien sus reacciones. No por nada se comió el anillo de compromiso cuando se me ocurrió esconderlo en su postre, el sorprendido aquella noche fui yo.

Cierro la puerta del cuarto tras de mí y me meto a la cama, a su lado. La abrazo con suavidad y cierro los ojos, dispuesto a dormir, pero los vuelvo a abrir para verla una vez más. Apenas una luz tenue entra por la ventana, pero puedo distinguir sus facciones relajadas y no me resisto a darle un beso en su pequeña nariz.

—Buenas noches mi amor – le susurro —Y buenas noches tú, pulgoso – añado con burla, mirando al cachorro que ahora duerme a los pies nuestra cama.

Sabrá Merlín si mis sorpresas son buenas o no, pero el resultado al final siempre ha sido el mismo, hacerla feliz a ella y ser feliz yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, algo muy sin gracia, pero les digo que mi musa se suicidó y no me han mandado repuesto...<strong>

**No, la verdad muy animada así no he ando, pero hice lo más que pude para sacar algunas ideas.**

**¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Algo? xD**

**Espero que les gustara por lo menos un poco. ¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
